mobilephonegamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bejeweled 3
Bejeweled 3 is a tile-matching puzzle video game developed and published by PopCap Games. It is the fifth game of the multi-selling Bejeweled franchise yet the third official title. The game was released as a digital download on December 7, 2010, featuring a variety of 4 new gameplay modes (plus 4 old ones from Bejeweled 2), high-definition graphics and sounds as well as all-new 65 badges to achieve in game. Gameplay The core objective of the game is essentially the same as the previous installments in the series. Players are supposed to swap one gem with an adjacent one to form a chain of three or more gems of the same color. When this occurs the gems disappear and a new bunch of gems which are randomly generated drop from above to fill up the empty space. When falling gems automatically line-up a chain reaction known as a cascade is caused. Unlike earlier versions, players can now matching other gems during a chain reaction. In addition to high-definition graphics, new sound effects and the ability to match more than one set of gems at one time (a key feature that debuted in Bejeweled Blitz). Bejeweled 3 also has a badge system, with some of the badges reserved for the most elite gem matchers. 8 modes of gameplay are available in the game including 4 new modes as well as 4 traditional modes from Bejeweled 2. Development On October 29, 2010 Bejeweled 3's game trailer silently appeared on its official YouTube channel. Then on November 1, 2010 it was officially announced by PopCap Games to the media, which is approximately six years after the release of the previous numbered installment. Talking about the game, Jason Kapalka co-founder and chief creative officer at PopCap and co-creator of Bejeweled said: "The challenge in creating a new version of Bejeweled is to innovate and keep it fresh and exciting without losing touch with the gameplay that millions of people love. So we're very careful when we make changes to the core game, which is why it can take so long! ... We've worked hard to make sure Bejeweled 3 retains the classic appeal of the earlier games while bringing a host of exciting new features to the table." The game's Zen Mode was at one point considered for helping people to quit smoking, where the game would try to give the player hints on how to stop their addiction to smoking. However, PopCap decided to remove it as having the slightest mention of smoking would result in an ESRB rating mentioning tobacco use. It was replaced with "bad habits". The game's soundtrack was composed by Peter Hajba and Alexander Brandon. Bejeweled 3 became available in retail and online for $19.99 on December 7, 2010, on PopCap Games and their exclusive partners. on June 21, 2011, it was announced that Bejeweled 3 would come to PlayStation Network, Xbox Live Arcade, and Nintendo DS later in the year. On October 19, Bejeweled 3 was released for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 in both digital download and disc based format and Nintendo DS. On December 8, 2011, Bejeweled 3 was released for Apple's iOS platform, however, with the "3" removed. It is based on Bejeweled 3, only there are three game modes: Classic, Zen, and Diamond Mine. A February 29, 2012 update added Butterflies to the app. Category:Puzzle Category:PopCap Game